


【ygo vrains/左游】—Late At Night—

by Chuanxiao



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuanxiao/pseuds/Chuanxiao
Summary: 2018/03/15有二改——————————
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken, 鸿上了见/藤木游作
Kudos: 1





	【ygo vrains/左游】—Late At Night—

**Author's Note:**

> 2018/03/15
> 
> 有二改  
> ——————————

我也不知道我在干什么（ntm）

Bgm是巴布的Sin，非常棒的曲子

分享ばぶちゃん的单曲《Sin》: <https://music.163.com/song/434732043/?userid=453863623> (来自@网易云音乐)

「如果有无论是声音语言纸笔都无法传达到的东西呢？」

藤木游作又一次在深夜的噩梦中惊醒了。

全身冷汗湿透，胸膛里的心脏重锤般鼓动着不堪重负。没点灯的房间里夜色暗沉，在他混乱无法聚焦的视线里划着犹如噪音具象般的杂色。

电流流窜的嗡乱杂音仍在他的脑海里回荡着，尽管那并不是真实存在的声音。但就像和杂音一同击穿他心肺的尖叫声，这些到底都是梦境还是现实，还是两者都有呢？

少年木偶般坐在床上，剧烈鼓动的胸膛和喘息渐渐平息，孔雀绿色的眼睛却仍无法聚焦。

“……”

你是谁？

记忆里无法像机器那般精准地刻录下来的声音到现在已然模糊，像是揉皱的画纸上抚花的铅线，早就失却了本来的面目只剩下大脑描摹着轮廓所幻想出的虚像。

他甚至已经无法记清那声音对他说的话。

只有重复的音节在脑海里反复如阵痛般清楚地敲打着他的神经。

“你……”

你是谁？

孔雀绿色的眼眸震颤着。

日复一日地在噩梦中惊醒，即使是跗骨之蛆般的恶痛也开始麻痹。

你是谁？

所有疑问到这一句之前都犹如被扼住喉咙般再无法出口。

十年。

……如果那人至今仍被困于那样的深渊里。

他有什么资格安稳地活到现在？

夜色的钩爪窥伺着，伺机找到人类的裂痕将其撕碎。

因为身体上感觉不到的伤口，大脑在无法疏解的疼痛中哀嚎尖叫。

无法言说，无法传达。

在夜色里跌落的灵魂发出肉耳所听不见的嚎哭。

藤木游作呆坐在床上，孔雀绿色的眼睛失去焦聚。

……还能。

……我还能战斗。

我要救出那个人。

找回我的记忆，救出仁君。

——我要找到那个人。

我要找到你。

程序错误般失去自主地反复重复，他如木骨的人偶刻板摇晃着站起身。

今天……今天一定——

黎明的暗光才刚刚能映出静立于夜色中城市的轮廓。

黄昏的残色染深了男子淡色的眼眸，浅色的发丝闪着晶莹的金色。

“……我给你报了警。”

“……是我。”

……

啊啊……

找到你了……

找到你了。

那漫长的不眠夜里，无数惶恐不安的猜测都散去了，夕光沉落，只剩下眼前这个人。

找到你了。

「就算有无论是声音语言纸笔都无法传达到的事情。」

End.


End file.
